


Only the Better to Possess You With

by crimsonwinter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, sam and lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Dreams of Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Better to Possess You With

Sam Winchester was climbing into bed when the thought of his possession came flooding back to him.  
He was Lucifer's vessel. He was chosen.   
Somehow, through the pain and terror of being taken, Sam felt safe and at home.  
He shook his head, positive that if Dean heard him talking, he'd think that he'd been taken again.  
Sam rolled onto his side and turned off his bedside light, positive that he'd force himself to sleep tonight.  
The idea of Lucifer kept coming to him again, and as he dozed off, he was silently hoping he'd dream of the Devil.  
"Sam."  
"Lucifer."  
The two men stood at either sides of a rock slate that was balancing on molten lava.   
"Really original, with the lava," Sam said, eyeing the Devil from across the slate.  
"You know that for you I bleed myself dry, don't you Sammy? Why do you have to judge my attempts at impressing you?" Lucifer stood tall in a human form, attractive and tugging at Sam's heartstrings.   
Sam pondered this but disregarded it as he stood his ground firmly. Fortunately for him, he was dressed in his usual hunting outfit and not in his boxers and loose T-shirt, what he wore to bed.  
"What about my brother?" Sam asked, desperate to change the subject.  
"What about him?"  
Sam clenched his fists, his stubby nails cutting his hands, which he didn't feel, due to this being a edam.  
"If you take me again, I wouldn't want him to get hurt."  
"Ooh, seems like you think of him more than a brother, dontcha Sammy? That's sort of… nasty."  
Sam's stomach clenched in disgust and arousal, and the thought of all three of them wormed its way into his subconscious, his sleeping body turning uncomfortably in his bed.  
"No, of course not, that's insane." Lucifer just smiled devilishly. Sam continued, "You have to leave him alone. Kill me, but let him live."  
Lucifer flew across the slate, his body quickly gliding like a dart towards the demon hunter. "Why in HELL would I want to kill you?"   
Sam didn't flinch as he caught his reflection in Lucifer's soulless, sky eyes. Lucifer's human form was enough to spark another batch of sass from Sam, and with it, he said, "For a demon, you have stunningly human eyes."  
"Only the better to see you with," Lucifer grumbled, now looming over Sam like a nightmare.  
"Kiss me," Sam's dream form tempted.  
Sam Winchester awoke with a cold sweat and sat up slowly, his head pounding in embarrassment at his thoughts.  
He pushed the heels of his hands into his face, rubbing the tantalizing dream away.


End file.
